Captured Until Further Notice
by Prime627
Summary: Arcee goes for a drive, not expecting much. And then she gets ambushed by Predaking, who is pretty much determined to both wait it out for his Master to wake and to find out why her body is "malfunctioning".
1. Chapter 1

**So. This came from RisingGundam2006:** _ **I hope you don't mind, but I had a idea for a fic for you. Arcee and Predaking getting together. Maybe M rated? With sparklings? Just a thought.**_ **I have an IDEA of how I'm going to tackle this, and hopefully it'll just come to me XD But, there's only one way to find out.**

Arcee was exhausted. With this new threat, the Autobot Hunter which turned out to be a Predacon, the Autobots were on constant alert and were getting irritated. They knew something was coming, and so tempers rose and fell, infighting was proving to be a serious problem, and arguements dissolved into physical fighting.

So she asked for time off. Optimus gave it to her, having to break up yet another fight between Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. "Be back in the base as soon as possible, Arcee. We need to keep tabs on everyone in case that Predacon decides to take one of us out."

Arcee knew how to take care of herself, so she didn't take Optimus' warning seriously. She had survived Airachnid and Starscream and Megatron's attempts to snuff her. Did anyone succeed? No. So she was cocky.

She drove down the dirt road, finding the perfect spot: a creek shadowed by trees and bushes. She could hear the toads sing for the females, wanting mates. She laid down in the tall grass and stared up at the stars. The toads got used to her presence and began signing again.

And then they suddenly stopped. Everyone went very, very quiet...

Then Arcee was being attacked. Sharp denta dug into her shoulder and paws were dragging her into the clearing. Wings battered her, keeping her disoriented and confused. Her optics closed to keep the dirt and other debris out. She curled into a ball, hoping whatever was attacking her would lose interest.

No such luck. The beast pawed her over, sniffing her body and nudging her this way and that. She opened her optics and there was the Predacon, positioned over her in such a way that denied escape. She couldn't even reach for her comm.

Predaking transformed, but still kept her pinned. "You have invaded my territory."

" _Your_ territory?" She squirmed in his grip, hissing when he shifted and dirt flew up into her face. Primus, he was massive. "Can you get off of me?"

"Master wants me to bring you to him after such a specific time."

Shockwave. She laid her helm down. She almost forgot about that one-opticed freak. Cliffjumper had wanted a re-match, but he never got one... She blinked hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Just let me go," she snapped. _Act tough, act tough, act tough._ "And I won't hurt you."

Predaking laughed down at her, his optics nearly closed. Part of her processor thought he looked cute. The other half deemed her insane. " _You_ won't hurt _me_ , little femme?"

Her faceplates warmed. Cliffjumper used to call her that. "Don't say that."

He frowned now, looking at her. "What is wrong with your face?" He touched her cheek gently with a claw, confused. "It's red."

"Don't touch me." She jerked her helm away.

Predaking rested his chin on her belly, watching her face. His yellow optics looked into hers, and had he been in beast mode, Arcee suspected his tail would have been wagging.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Master. He is usually recharging, but sometimes he is not."

"What if he is?" _Please say you'll let me go._

"I will stay here with you until he is awake." Predaking lifted his helm and looked up at the stars. "In approximately nine hours, the sun will rise and he will be alert once again."

 _Nine hours!_ Arcee wanted to scream.

Predaking watched her. "Consider yourself captured until further notice."

CUFN? She rolled her optics. "What if I have to refuel?"

Predaking opened his mouth, hesitated, then frowned again. "There is an Energon deposit nearby," he said. "We can go there."

"Oh, no, you can wait here and I'll go get the Energon."

Predaking arched an optic ridge. "And how do I know you will not run off?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I only trust Master," Predaking growled. He meant it. He dug his claws into the earth on either side of Arcee, as if he found whatever she said insulting to him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I tried to be nice." She squirmed a bit. "You can get off me, you know?"

"Oh, no. I have to stay like this until Master comes and gets you."

Arcee growled and laid her helm down on the earth, glaring up at the stars. Somewhere, Cliffjumper and Tailgate were laughing at her. She mentally gave them a one-digit salute.

Predaking shifted and that brought their panels together. She gasped and kicked at his hips. "Back up a bit!"

"No. You just want me to loosen my grip so you can run off and then Master will get very mad at me!" He pressed harder against her and she paddled her pedes in frustration.

Her body enjoyed the attention. It hadn't been touched like this in years, since Cliffjumper died. Now that Predaking made one little mistake and won't back down, her body thinks they are the perfect match. She cursed down at her panel.

"Predaking, I swear to- _PRIMUS!_ " Predaking smashed his hips against hers to get her quiet.

"I am not movig from this spot!" He growled at her, showing her his jagged denta. He was dead serious.

And she was so dead if her panel didn't quit warming up. She hoped that Predaking didn't notice, but as soon as that thought entered her processor...

"What is wrong with you?" Predaking looked down and touched her panel with long claws. "It's hot."

"Don't touch there!" She growled as she squirmed, but Predaking's grip on her wrists tightened. "No!"

Her panel, tired of not receiving attention, clicked back, exposing her valve to the Predacon.

Predaking was immediately interested. "What is that?" He grazed the folds of her valve with his claws and watched Arcee arch into his touch. His optics widened and he drew his claws back. "Sorry."

"Get away from me!" She paddled her pedes against his hips and stomach, but he was frozen in place, watching her valve with interest.

"It's weeping."

She growled, baring denta as Predaking put his face between her legs. She put her heels on his shoulders and shoved him, but he didn't move.

"Why is it dripping?"

"Because it's a stupid valve," Arcee muttered and she tried to reach between her legs, but Predaking had a tight grip on her wrists. "Just get away from it and don't-"

His glossa flicked out just like a snake's and tickled her folds. She cried out, trying to squirm away from him. "I said don't!"

Predaking was licking his lips, looking at her. "What is wrong with your body? Are you defective?"

Arcee snarled at him. "I am _not_ defective!"

"Then why is your body heating up and acting weird?"

"Because you're pressed up against me, that's why!" She blushed. She cursed herself. How could she blush? She was being held captive for Primus' sakes!

Predaking narrowed his optics at her, then slowly backed away from her, releasing her wrists. She immediately sat up and cleaned up between her legs, trying to get her panel to close manually.

"Frag. I'm too hot for the panel to close. I need to return to normal temperature."

"Why does it do that?" Predaking moved closer. Arcee let him, finding she was liking his company slightly, and only _slightly_.

"So if I'm fragging someone and I accidently move so my panel snaps shut, his spike isn't still stuck in my valve."

Predaking's optics widened and he scrabbled back several feet. "Oh," he managed, looking between her legs again. She laid back down and stretched out, hoping for some kind of cool breeze to come by.

The beast found himself drawn to Arcee, and he felt his spark hum for her. He got up and got into the same position he had been in before, pressing his panel against her now-exposed valve.

She twitched and pushed him back. "Predaking...stop."

"You need to be cool?" He dipped his helm and crushed his lips into her neck.

"Predaking, I mean it!"

"I will make you cool," he said and his panel slid back. His spike was hard and there was a pearl of fluid on the tip.

Arcee had seen a lot of spikes. She bathed with mechs, after all. Long spikes, short spikes, thin spikes, thick spikes, but none of them prepared her for a beast.

Predaking's spike was all grooves and bumps. It would surely get caught in her little valve that had only seen two spikes. Those had stretched her near to her limits. She could hardly imagine what Predaking would do to her.

"Predaking, no! Stop!"

But he was completely certain he could make his captive cool down. His tip lodged into her valve and the first groove found its way inside. He grunted and adjusted himself, pushing in slowly before he tried to pull back. The bumps and grooves caught in her valve and she yelped, but then he pushed in deeper.

She scored the ground with her nails, hissing as she tried to kick Predaking's hips again. He only grunted, then pulled back. A bump caught and this time, Arcee gasped, a moan creeping out as well. She blushed and Predaking grinned down at her.

"I knew you would enjoy it," he purred and he stroked her cheek tenderly. "My queen," he whispered.

"Shut up and keep moving!" This time, the snap was fond, and Predaking knew it. He acted offended, but he pushed deeper until his tip tickled at her womb, and then he pulled back until he felt his spike catch again. "Ahhh," she groaned.

Predaking overloaded heavily, and Arcee cooed in response, laying back. That was before she realized what had happened.

"Ah! What did you do?" She hissed as Predaking pulled all the way out to look at her in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

Predaking watched the fluid trickle out of her valve and his optics widened. "Oops," he muttered.

"Yeah, oops! What am I going to tell Optimus?"

"Nothing."

She frowned. "What? Oh, excuse me, what am I going to tell your master?"

"Nothing."

"Predaking, what are you...?"

"We're going back to no side. If you are, in fact, carrying, we will know in a couple days. Until then, you will be treated as my queen."

Arcee didn't have a lot of room to insert her opinion before Predaking transformed and curled his claws around her. He hugged her tightly to her chest and flew over trees, lakes, rivers, and mountains before he set her down in a cave that had obviously been visited by him before.

"I come here a lot to think," he explained as he laid her down on a pile of sheep wool, leaves, and whatever else the Predacon could find.

"That's nice, but there's a more pressing issue, like, oh, I dunno, _what I'm going to do now_?"

Predaking shrugged his massive shoulders, transforming back into his bipedal form as he watched her. "If you are carrying, the sparklings will be raised here. If not, I will release you to reunite with your team, but you will always be my queen."

Arcee blushed at that and she laid her helm down slowly. "Okay, okay...but what if Optimus comes looking for me?"

"They will, but they will not find us. Worst case scenario, they assume you are dead. Best case, they think you are merely kidnapped until further notice."

KUFN. Great. Comforting, even. Arcee sighed and watched Predaking as he laid down in front of her. He touched her belly with his claws.

"I will protect you, my queen, and if there are sparklings forming in your body, I will protect them as well."

She nodded and rolled over onto her back. Predaking pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her helm. He fell asleep like that, his body pressed up against hers. The cold never reached her. She slept soundly, Predaking's massive spark humming in her audio.

 **ooo**

Arcee stretched on the bed, yawning. She opened her optics slowly and looked to the side. Predaking was gone, but there was a bump in the sheep wool. She grinned and sat up. She held still then, her servos positioned over the bump...and she waited until it stopped squirming. "Boo!"

The bump wailed and a furry blob of wool ran several feet before turning around and blinking confused, yellow-and-blue-ringed optics at her. Then it marched back to her and crawled into her lap, flapping little wings to get rid of the wool clinging to its little frame.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

The little blue and black Predalet bared denta at her, then yawned and rubbed at its optics with little claws.

Predaking landed outside, several Energon cubes in his claws. He transformed and walked to his family.

"Stealing from the _Nemesis_ again?" Arcee tipped her helm. "Do you have Leo?"

Predaking nodded and lifted his arm. A tiny orange and black mechling was clinging to his side, claws buried in the transformation seams.

"Easy, Leo," Arcee said as she pried him off. "I told you, they're too young to fly."

"But he wanted to."

Arcee rolled her optics and took the cube. "Thanks for leaving and returning promptly, my King."

"Oh, my Queen, you know I tried." He hugged her from behind and pulled her back against him. He kissed her helm, earning a loving purr. "And to prove it to you, I'll let you go for a drive."

Arcee felt a small twinge. She hadn't seen the Autobots in weeks. They were probably worried sick. But then she looked down at her sparklings, who were bouncing around her before engaging in a playfight and she pushed the guilt away.

 _A few more weeks here with my family won't hurt anyone..._


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee hadn't seen the Autobots for months. Scorpio and Leo were going out with their sire for regular flying lessons, but Arcee was getting lonely for the company of her fellow Autobots.

She looked up when Leo ran in, giggling while Scorpio chased him.

"Mama, Mama! Daddy took us to the top of the mountain!"

She nodded, batting her children back into the nest. "Let me talk to Daddy."

"Is Daddy in trouble?"

Arcee didn't answer. She walked over to Predaking and grabbed his jaw. "Take me somewhere private."

He curled his lips back, but turned to Arcee could scrabble onto his shoulders.

He landed where they first bred, licking the grass and nuzzling the area. He had superior memory, which made Arcee jealous. He transformed and looked at her.

"I want to go back to the Autobots."

He slowly nodded. "You are social...like Predacons. I hoped you would learn to live like a Predacon, but you are not the same as we." He scooped her up and carried her to the mountain where they retrieved the babies, who were less than enthusiastic about leaving.

Arcee slowly touched her comm. "Autobot Outpost Omega One, this is Ar-"

She was blown away by the chatter that followed.

 _ **She's back!**_

 _ **Where have you been?**_

 _ **We will rendezvous at your location. Stay where you are. Autobots, roll out!**_

Arcee looked at Predaking, who shrugged. Scorpio and Leo ran around their legs, giggling and purring as they bowled each other over.

Optimus and the other Autobots came out of nowhere, surprising the sparklings and making them cower behind their carrier.

Bumblebee transformed and walked slowly to them, cooing and purring. Scorpio ventured out first, then Leo quickly followed.

"Arcee," Ratchet said. "What has he done to you? He's forced you to carry his sparklings?"

"He didn't _force_ me! I let hi-"

"I raped her." Predaking pushed Arcee behind her. "But I loved her, and she did not have the same feeling for a long time. She eventually fell for me and I took care of her ever since."

The Autobots all stared at him, frowning. Only Bumblebee recovered and ran at the mech with open arms, giggling and purring. Predaking flinched and he slowly wrapped his arms around the scout.

That was all Optimus needed to accept Predaking to the team.

"Welcome to the team, Predaking...you and your children will be treated with respect and honor. Who are those little ones?"

Arcee scooped the sparklings up. "Scorpio and Leo."

"Precious."

While the Autobots walked with Predaking, Arcee realized that Predaking was relaxing and smiling and laughing with the team. She smiled and saw the small family growing together and becoming a bigger family, with Arcee's family...the thought warmed her spark.

 **This was supposed to be M-rated, but it's not, so suck it up XD I'm still a little depressed and out of sorts, but I'm sure I'll scrabble back onto my feet...anyone have any ideas of what to do now?**


End file.
